¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Episodio 13 - Jumanji with J of Judas
Licca: La ultima vez en ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Los 7 muggles restantes desafiaron al mundo de Harry Potter con un juego de preguntas y respuestas. Froot confeso que ve una maraton de peliculas de Harry Potter cada semana, pero no dio Frootos a la hora de responder las preguntas. El increiblemente y claramente superior a los demas, osea, Jota... Termino ganando el desafio dejando atras a Dis y a Lau en la ultima ronda. Al final de cuentas quien dijo adios al show fue Frooty, despues de mis intentos fallidos por expulsar a Lau con ella. ¿Quien sucumbira ante el terror? ¿Podre echar a Lau hoy? 6 concursantes, un millon de Wikidolares y un nuevo desafio esta por venir aqui en... ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! *Intro* (?) *Se ve el remolque de los chicos* Jota: *Despertando* Ah, es un hermoso dia. *Sale Laureano de al lado suyo* Laureano: Te estoy vigilando... Jota, Topo... Jotopo! Jota: Eh? Deja las drogas Laureano, esto de estar entre los 6 finalistas te esta afectando bastante. Laureano: No me tomes como idiota *anotando en su bloc de notas imaginaria* Jota (Confesionario): Vaya, Laureano esta dudando mucho... Espero que no me descubra. Jota: Amm, te molesta que te pida que salgas de mi cama? Laureano: Porque? No era que eres gay? Deberias estar honrado de que comparta cama contigo. Jota: JAJAJAJA. Por ti me hago hetero. *El alboroto entre ellos despierta a Lance* Lance: Oigan, que sucede aqui? *Ve a Laureno y a Jota en la misma cama* Lance (Confesionario): Uno no puede dormir tranquilo que el remolque se vuelve completamente homosexual!? Lance: Oh, creo que mejor me voy... Jota: Ah por favor, todos sabemos que ocultas tu homosexualidad Lance. Lance: Eh? Lance (Confesionario): *Nervioso* Que yo que? D: -En el remolque de las chicas- Kali: 6 finalistas! Wuju! *Saltando en la cama pero se olvida que arriba de su cama hay otra* Dis: *Ve como Kali se golpea la cabeza* Ay... Dis (Confesionario): No me malinterprenten... Pero me siento rara compartiendo remolque con una rara como Kali y una chica completamente callada como Made. Pau si ves esto, te extraño mucho :( Made: *Mira a Dis* Ey, no me tengas miedo, puede que sea callada pero soy amigable. Kali: Si, yo puedo ser extraña pero soy buena persona :) Dis: No es eso, es que soy muy timida ja. Made: Ah vamos, no te veias tan timida cuando estabas con Frooty. Dis: Pues, Frooty estaba en la misma situacion que yo, habia debutado cuando los grupos ya estaban formados. Kali: Pero aun asi tu conocias al resto de los que estaban aqui. Dis: Supongo que podemos intentarlo, no? *Licca interrumpe la charla* Licca: *Por megafono* Muy lindo chicas, pero es hora del reto. Las quiero a todas en el comedor en... 5 minutos! -En el remolque de los chicos- Licca: Ustedes tambien manga de zanganos. Go, go go! Lance: Zangano? Laureano: *Deja de discutir con Jota* Te voy a desenmascarar. -En el comedor- Licca: Felicitaciones chicos. Han llegado hasta los 6 finalistas, eso significa que solo queda 1 mes mas de competencia. *Los chicos festejan* Licca: Pero basta de festejos, el juego sigue y hay que seguir expulsando a gente. Dis: Cual es la pelicula de esta semana? Licca: Esta semana el desafio estara basado en... Jumanji! Laureano: Jumanji? Licca: Si. Un juego de mesa gigante con una pizca de nostalgia, estara genial. Jota: Explicate mejor. Licca: Un juego de mesa con 30 casilleros. Cada casillero tiene un reto diferente. El primero en superar el casillero 30, ganara la inmunidad o... el ultimo en quedar en pie. Lance: El ultimo en quedar de pie? Licca: Si. Si fallan un reto, quedaran fuera del desafio y obstante no podran ganar la inmunidad. *Los chicos ven el tablero* --------------------------------------------------- Casillero 1: Lley Casillero 2: Licsaw's Fools Casillero 3: Shitcago Casillero 4: Pancho Casillero 5: Joanne Casillero 6: The Idiots' Games Casillero 7: Licca Wonka and the Complaint Factory Casillero 8: Showdown in the Old Wiki Casillero 9: Ponchi Casillero 10: Rice of the Merge Casillero 11: Tracey Casillero 12: Tomi Casillero 13: Thomas Casillero 14: Pilar Casillero 15: Aliccator Casillero 16: Bruno Casillero 17: Avanza 5 casilleros. Casillero 18: Heat Casillero 19: Frooty Casillero 20: Nofor Casillero 21: Popu's Misadventure in Perdedor Land Casillero 22: Duncs Casillero 23: Caro Casillero 24: Regina Says Casillero 25: 50 Musical Shades Casillero 26: The X-Hosts Casillero 27: Popu Casillero 28: Wikitanic Casillero 29: Marcos Casillero 30: Nachx ---------------------------------------------------------------- Jota: Son todos los retos pasados y los ex-concursantes... y Duncs. Lance: Porque rayos esta Duncs? Licca: Tenia que meter a alguien para completar las 30 casillas. Kali: Pobre Duncs, no lo dejan vivir en paz(? Licca: Tendran que tirar un dado con numeros del 1 al 6. Por turnos, estaran conformados asi: ----------------------- 1. Jota 2. Made 3. Laureano 4. Kali 5. Dis 6. Lance ----------------------- Laureano: Porque Jota esta primero? *Jota traga saliva* Licca: Por que tu haces muchas preguntas? Laureano: Pss, como sea. Licca: No tenemos tiempo, Jota, tira el dado *Le lanza el dado* Jota: Whoa, es muy grande... -Lanza el dado y le toca un 5- Licca: 5. Casillero de Joanne. Debes responderme con quien quizo hacer alianza Joanne al principio de la competencia? Jota: Asi de facil son los retos? Licca: Solo responde. Jota: Obvio, fue con Ponchi. Licca: Correcto, sigues en el juego. Jota: Yaaay. Licca: Tu turno Made. -Made tira el dado y le toca un 3- Licca: 3. Casillero de Shitcago. Este es simple. Debes cantar una cancion sobre los 6 finalistas. Made: Hum... Puedo cantar con gente? Licca: Si te quieren ayudar, adelante. -Made empieza a cantar- Made: Al estilo Madeiano, en esta tabla voy avanzando No quedar en riesgo con Jota, eso seria lo maximo! Laureano: Ayudar a la pequeña Made, eso me hace vibrar A ver si no porque mas? Estaria haciendo esto?♪ Jota: Jota va a ganar♪ Dis: Si, si. Jota: Ganara de verdad♪ Dis: Si, si. Lance: Es una palmera podrida! Jota: Ganare, ya lo veran♪ Dis: Si, si. Kali: Aun no te puedes mover *Cantandole a Lance* Ya se lo que voy a hacer. Soy la reina, de este programa. Asi que, les mostrare lo que tengo♪ Jota: Ganare por Li, porque soy su estilo de topo♪ Laureano: Duncs me necesita! Y mi amor Nachi, para tiiiiiiiii!♪ Made: Quien esta peor en esto? Lo siento Laance, eres tu! Laureano: Aun lado, dejenme pasar. Jota: Aun voy por ti! Oh, esta vez ganare♪ Laureano: Lo siento Jota, es mio. Made: Lo siento pero voy detras... Made, Jota y Laureano: Oh, oh! Esta vez ganare♪ Si, si, si! -La cancion finaliza- Licca: Bien Made, sigues en el juego! Made: Si! -Laureano lanza el dado y le toca un 6- Licca: Casillero 6. Tienes que vencer a 5 hologramas de tus compañeros en el primer reto de LWA. Laureano: 5 hologramas? Licca: Exacto. Y ten cuidado porque hay pocas armas. Suerte, la vas a necesitar jajaja. -En el set de The Idiots' Games- Laureano: Bien, si mal no recuerdo la cornucopia estaba cerca. *Un holagrama de Jota se acerca* Jota: Cogedlo! Laureano (Confesionario): ES EN SERIO!? Son hologramas o zombies? Laureano: Maldicion la Cornucopia esta lejos... No me queda otra que usar... Jota: Detras de ti, imbecil! Laureano: Super dedo desgarrador! *Laureano atraviesa el holograma de Jota con su dedo y lo evapora* Jota: Ah... Lord Liccaddler. Laureano: Oh vaya, que facil jaja. Jota (Confesionario): Como puede Licca hacer que mi holograma sea tan patetico? Oh, ya se las vera conmigo. *Laureano se aproxima a la Cornucopia pero antes encuentra una espada tirada en el suelo* Laureano: Ñeh. Vengan hacia mi! *Aparece un holograma de Made* Made: Ahi esta! *El grito alerta a los hologramas de Dis y Kali* Dis: A por el! Kali: Te voy a hacer picadillo! Laureano: Genial, mas de estas cosas. Dis: Muere... muere... muere... *Se avalanza contra Laureano* Laureano: *Salta y ataca con la espada* Adios Dis. Made: No dejen que se escape! Kali: Puedes correr... Pero no te puedes esconder jajajaja! Laureano: alv, no se porque hago esto mas largo. Super dedo desgarrador nivel 2! Licca (Confesionario): Super que? Laureano (Confesionario): Cuando eres millonario y tienes tiempo libre, puedes practicar muchas cosas con tus dedos. Made: *Le rasguña el brazo con una navaja* Kali: Mirenlo, esta herido! *El grito de Kali alerta al holograma de Lance* Lance: Empieza a rezar... *Con una risa diabolica* Laureano: Ah... que mierda? *Se deshace del holograma de Made* Lance: Agarrenlo! Laureano: Jamas! *Lanza su espada y corta al holograma de Kali en 2* Lance: ...Basta, hijo de puta! D8 Laureano: Tu y yo... Siempre he soñado con este momento >:D Lance: Eh? Laureano: *Arremete contra el y atraviesa con un golpe* Lance: Ah... Lord... Liccaddler. Laureano: Ñeh, despues de todo solo eran hologramas. Licca: Y Laureano gana su desafio y sigue en pie. Laureano: SI! -Volviendo al escenario principal- Licca: Muy bien, tu turno Kali. *Kali tira los dados y le sale un 4* Licca: 4! Casillero de Pancho. Kali: Maldito viejo decrepito(? Licca: Tu desafio es... Ponerte la dentadura de pancho por 15 segundos. Kali: Repito... MALDITO VIEJO DECREPITO D8 Licca: Y bien... que vas a hacer? Jota: Jejeje... Kali: Esta bien, acepto. Jota: QUE!? Licca: Lo que dice Jota... que!? Kali: Vine aqui a superar las adversidades. No a ver como una palmera nos gana injustamente. Jota: Oshe, que me metes a mi? Kali: Tu callate Jotopo. Jota (Confesionario): Jotopo!? Vaya, creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta. Laureano: Jotopo, Jotopo! Licca: *Se pone nerviosa* Bueno ya, tu reto Kali *Le pone la dentadura a la fuerza* Kali: *Aguantando el asco* Licca: 1! Jota: 2! Made: 3! Lance: 4! Laureano: 5! Dis: 6! Popu: *Comiendo a escondidas en el comedor* Nana (7 en Japones) Duncs: *Escondido en los remolques* Hachi! (8 en Japones) Lley: *En una jaula* 9! Licca: 10! Jota: 11! Made: 12! Lance: 13! Laureano: 14! Dis: 15! Kali: *Escupe la dentadura* Ja! En tu cara Jota! Jota: Ñehñehñehñeh. Licca: Y Kali sigue en pie! Turno de Disney. Dis: Ojala me toque algo bueno... *Le toca un 2* Dis: Un 2!? Licca: 2. Casillero del desafio Licsaw's Fools. Tu reto es el siguiente: Sentada en una silla electrica deberas descifrar la clave para desactivar la silla. Tienes un minuto para desactivarla, si no quieres morir calcinada y quedar fuera del reto jaja. Dis: *Traga saliva* Licca: Traigan la silla electrica! *Ya en la silla* Licca: Te dare una pista... La clave la puso uno de tus compañeros. Dis: Eh? Puede ser cualquier cosa! Licca: Esa es la parte divertida jaja. -El conteo comienza- Dis: Hmm, si fuese Lance que pondria? Ah ya se! *Dis introduce "Copalance" pero es incorrecta* Dis: Diablos! -10 segundos- Dis: Made... Made... oh! *Dis introduce "Repoioforthewin" pero tambien es incorrecta* Dis: Oh vamos!! -20 segundos- Dis: Kali que pondria? Ah claro... *Introduce "Kaliboom" y "boom!" Pero ambas son incorrectas* Dis: Are you fucking kidding me!? D8 -30 segundos- *Jota comienza a ponerse nervioso* Dis: Seguramente fue Laureano... Pero que pondria? *Introduce "Millonario" pero es incorrecta* Dis: Maldicion! D8 -40 segundos- Dis: Solo queda Jota... -Introduce "Palmeracool" Pero vuelve a ser incorrecta- Dis: Me rindo! -50 segundos- *Jota no aguanta mas* Jota: La contraseña es "JOTANOESELTOPO" D8 *Todos se soprenden* -55 segundos- *Dis introduce "Jotanoeseltopo" y es correcta* -La silla es desactivada- Dis: Siiiiiiiiiii! Jota: *Sin saber que decir* Jeje... esto, que tal? Todo bien? Todo correcto? Y yo que me alegro :D Laureano: *Lo mira con cara aun mas sospechosa* Licca: Dis sigue en juego! Turno de Lance Vance Dance. Lance: Un uno!? Licca: Como tus calificaciones! :D Lance: Cimi tis cilificiciinis :B Licca: Jkjk. 1. Casillero de Lley. Tu reto es facil... digamos jajaja. Deberas ganarle una discusion a Lley. Lance: QUE!? No me digan que vuelve? Licca: Elemental mi querido Lance. Suelten a Lley D8 *Lley llega al escenario con muchas ganas de discutir con Lance luego de ser eliminado* Lley: HOLA. Lance: Jeje... Hola. Lley: JEJE!? NO HAY OTRA RISA MEJOR QUE UN JEJE? Lance: Pues si, pero a mi me gusta usar el jeje :) Lley: PUES CAMBIA DE RISA. Lance: Porque deberia hacerlo? Lley: PORQUE NO ME GUSTA. Lance: Y que culpa tengo yo... que no te guste? D8 Lley: TIENES TODA LA CULPA. MISERABLE BUENO PARA NADA. Lance: A quien le dices miserable bueno para nada!? Licca: Mejor busquen refugio... Lley: TE LO DIGO A TI PEDAZO DE INSERVIBLE. Lance: PUES PERDONAME PERO EL UNICO INSERVIBLE AQUI ERES TU, POR ALGO TE EXPULSAMOS. Lley: PUES POR LO MENOS YO NO RECIBIA AYUDA DE LA HOST TOPO. Lance: PERDONAME PERO EL UNICO TOPO AQUI ES JOTA. Lley: QUE? JOTA? Jota: Que? Yo? Jamas(? Lance: ASI ES. Lley: AL MENOS EL TIENE BUENAS CALIFICACIONES. Licca: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! El resto: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lance: PERO QUE RAYOS TIENE QUE VER ESO? Licca: Lley gana! Lance quedas fuera. Lance: PERO DIGANME QUE RAYOS TIENE QUE VER ESO CON LA DISCUSION CON JOTA? Licca: No lo se, pero te cerro el ojete jkjk. Lance: PERO COMO? D8 *Se va insultando al unisono (?)* Licca: Well, con Lance fuera solo quedan 5 en juego, que venga la segunda ronda! -Vuelve a lanzar Jota y le toca un 4- Licca: 4. 5+4=9. Casillero de Ponchi. Otra pregunta... Estas de suerte hoy *Le guiña un ojo* *Laureano sospecha* Jota: Yay, genial... *Nervioso* Licca: A que Youtuber se parece Ponchi? *Le guiña el ojo again* Jota: What? Que clase de pregunta es esa? Licca: Solo responde... *Hablando sin abrir los dientes* La divaza... Laureano: *Lanza un grito que sorprende a todos* TE VI D8 Licca: Eh? Laureano: Vi como le decias que responda La Divaza. Malditos tramposos D8 Licca: NO ES CIERTO. Nadie mas lo vio. Made: Pues... Yo si lo vi, pero como no me gusta la polemica simplemente lo ignore... Made (Confesionario): Ya era hora de que se terminara el circo de Licca y su mono Jota. No more. Jota: Eh... esto... etto... Lance: Jota... como pudiste? Ella es mia D: (?) Jota: Wow... Oshe, sigo siendo gay sabes? (? Lance: Ah si? Que tal una cita despues de la eliminacion guapeton? (?) Jota: Dalo por hecho. Kali: Oigan, no desvien la conversacion. Licca, supongo que merecemos una explicacion. Licca: Eh... Bueno, explicacion de que? Jota: Ya basta. Lo dire todo. Licca: Jota, no! Jota: Jota nada. Ya les menti suficiente... Yo... Yo soy el topo. Laureano: Ya lo sabia, de alguna forma me lo suponia♪ (?) Jota: La verdad es que no me gusta ser asi, pero Licca necesitaba mover el juego ya que el rating cayo desde que Duncs renuncio (??????????????????) Licca: Es mentira. Jota: No mientas. Licca: Me refiero a lo de Duncs. Jota: Ah. Donde iba? Ah cierto. Y como Licca y yo tenemos una hermosa relacion pues, acepte y ya. Lance: Osea que el idolo nunca existio? Licca: Fue solo un invento. Kali: Y lo de Bellatrix tambien estuvo arreglado? Jota: Claramente. Dis: Ah no mamen! *Todos la quedan mirando* Dis: Uy, me salio lo mexicana de adentro(? Laureano: Bien Jotin, espero que ganes si no quieres ser expulsado this night. Jota: No te preocupes. Renuncio al desafio. Sigan ustedes... Felices los 4♪ (?) Licca: Eh... esta bien. Lance y Jota fuera. Quedan 4 en la segunda ronda... Dis: Si. Tenemos que resolver esto. Licca: Tu turno Made. -Made lanza el dado y le toca un 5- Licca: 5. 3 más 5 = 8. Casillero del desafio Showdon in the Old Wiki. Este es facil, solo tienes que reconocer a tres pokemons que se te muestran a continuacion. Made: Bien, estoy preparada.... -En una pantalla se muestran la silueta de 3 pokemons- --------------------------- Pantalla 1: Xerneas. Pantalla 2: Yveltal. Pantalla 3: Zygarde. --------------------------- Licca: Tienes un minuto. A los 30 segundos te dare una pista. Made: Pues... Reconozco a Xerneas y Zygarde... Pero el del medio D8 Licca: Bien. Xerneas y Zygarde son correctos. Y como ya sacaste 2, creo que la pista es inutil. Made: Ah el del medio es... Yvoltael... Evoltil... Licca: Tic, tac. Te quedan 15 segundos. Made: Eviltael... Licca: 10... Made: Yvoltol... Licca: 5. Made: Yveltal! Licca: Que mas da? Corrrrrrrrrecto. Made sigue en pie. Made: Yaaaaaaaaaay. Licca: Laureano, it's your time. Laureano: Vamos 7 de la suerte! :D Lance (Confesionario): Alguien le dijo que un dado solo llega hasta el 6? -Laureano lanza el dado y le toca un 6 again- Licca: *Sorprendida* Otro 6. Da un total de 12. Casillero de Tomi. Laureano: Si! Licca: Ya que eres "nuevo" en Wiki Total, supongo que esto sera dificil... ¿A quien le guarda rencor Tomi desde Wiki del Drama? Laureano: Eeeeeh... Licca: 30 segundos. Lance: Oh vamos Laureano! Tomi estuvo en tu equipo, debes saberlo! D8 Licca: 15 segundos... Laureano: Oh ya se! Licca: ??? Laureano: Duncs! :DDD *Mientras tanto Duncs en los remolques* Duncs: *Estornuda* Maldito sea el que este hablando de mi(? *Volviendo al reto* Licca: Incorrecto. Era nada mas y nada menos que el difunto Gyula. QEPD (?) Laureano: ... Quien? Licca: *Facepalm* Solo regresa a tu lugar... Lance: *Ve como llega Laureano* Estupido. Licca: Bien Kali. Vente pa'ca. -Kali lanza el dado y le toca un 6- Licca: Veo que el 6 esta de moda ultimamente. Kali: Yo soy Kali :) Licca: Como sea. 6 y 4, 10. Casillero del desafio Rice of the Merge. Tienes que resolver un enigma tan facil como la contraseña del bookface de Lance. Lance: Hey! Kali: Venga el enigma. Licca: "Si tengo ciento cincuenta sillas y siento cincuenta monos... Cuantas sillas disponibles me quedan?" Kali: *Pensando* Esta me ve la cara de estupida o k? c: Licca: No sabia que pensabas en voz alta(? Kali: Eh... Jejeje. Facil, sientas cincuenta monos, te quedan 100 sillas. Gane? Licca: Correctamundo! Kali: Ñejeje. Licca: Dis, ven rapido que el programa dura 3 mil palabras(? -Dis lanza el dado y le toca un 5- Licca: 5! 2+5=7. Casillero del desafio de Licca Wonka and the Complaint Factory. Dis: Ay no una busqueda again :( Licca: *Trae a Popu enjaulada y le pone una galera* Bien, deberas encontrar a Popu por todo el set tienes 10 mins- Dis: Pero Popu estara quieta? Licca: Hmmm... Si. Dis: Genial. *Sale corriendo* Licca: Pero aun no hemos escondido a Popu... Popu: *En la jaula* Guau! Guau! Guau! Licca: Que haces? Eres Popu Wonka, no Puppy Wonka. Popu: Ah ya... *Prende un puro* Licca: Oshe suelta eso! *Se lo quita y lo fuma ella* Ohhhh, mucho mejor... Popu: ... -Volviendo al reto (?)- *Se ve a Dis en el comedor* Dis: Bien... Popu tenia puesto una galera... Como se llamara? Populawonka? Populachocolatera? *Pensando* *Se escuchan ladridos de lejos* Popu: Guau! Guau! Guau! Dis: Que es eso? :o -En el escenario principal viendo por una pantalla- Licca: Que esta haciendo? Le dije que no era puppy D8 Nofor: *Tambien en una jaula* Dejala, ella es asi... Lance: Pregunta... Tienes a todos los exconcursantes en una jaula? Licca: Si, son odiosos y molestos y estan llenos de quejas... En especial Mark(? Mark: Sacame de esta jaula y prometere no molestarte mas :ccc Licca: QUE NO D8 Mark: :< *Se ve volver a Dis* Licca: Bien Dis, te quedan 5 minutos. Dis: Oshe, porque me gritas? Estoy al lado tuyo, coño. Licca: Ah pense que seguias buscando a Popu... Dis: Nada de eso 'ñora. Encontre a Popu ladrando en donde hacemos la ceremonia de eliminacion. Licca: Ladrando? Popu que te dije? Popu: Que era Puppy Wonka? :) Licca: *facepalm* Bueno, como sea... Tres fuera, tres dentro, tres rondas. En esta usaran dos dados para acelerar mas la cosa(? Kali: Yaay(? Licca: Bien Made, ya que no esta Jota, tu seras primera. -Made lanza los dados y le sale un 1 y un 5- Licca: 1 y 5 son 6. 6 más 8 son 14. Casillero de Pilar. Tienes 30 segundos para responder una pregunta sobre Pilar. Made: Yaay, seguro que esa era para Jota(? Jota: Oshe, pense que diciendo la verdad iban a dejar de atacarme :c Laureano: Lo haremos... cuando te expulsemos >:D Jota: Tu? Expulsarme? JJAJAJAJAJA. Laureano: Riete todo lo que quieras(? Licca: Well, well. Dejen de pelear. *Trae a Pilar en una jaula* La pregunta es... "¿Con que narcotraficante Pilar comparte apellido?" Made: ..., que clase de pregunta es esa? Licca: El reloj corre. Made: Ah pos que se yo... Pablo Escobar? Pilar: Correcto :D Licca: Felicidades Made. Pilar: Y no solo eso... Pablo Escobar tambien es mi tio :) Licca: EH!? Rapido, saquenla de la jaula D: Pilar: Wat? Que les pasa? *Los pasantes del show desenjaulan a Pilar* *Se ve como todos se alejan de ella* Pilar: Oigan, que Escobar sea mi tio no quiere decir que los va a matar... *En casa de Pablo Escobar* -Se ve a Pablo viendo LWA- Pilar (En la television): Oigan, que Escobar sea mi tio no quiere decir que los va a matar... Pablo: Bah, mande a matar a los de Survivor... Ayudante de Pablo: Pero señor, ellos no son... *Pablo lo interrumpe* Pablo: Obedezca!! -Volviendo al show- (?) Licca: Bien Kali, tu turno. -Kali lanza los dados y le sale un 2 y un 5- Licca: 2 y 5, 7. 7 y 10, 17. Casillero especial: Avanzas 5 casilleros. 17+5, 22. Casillero de Duncs. *Traen a Duncs en una jaula* Duncs: Pero yo no soy un ex-concursante D8 Licca: Me vale madres. Si vas a estar aqui, debes servir de algo... Duncs: Ya, espero que mi desafio sea genial. Kali: *Mira a ambos* Licca: Tu desafio es... escribir una historia de 4000 palabras sobre el desafio. Kali: JAJAJAJAJAJA ES BROMA NO? JAJAJAJAJA. CREO QUE VOY A... JAJAJA A REVENTAR. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Licca: ... Kali: No, ya. Sin bromas, estan locos. Renuncio :) Duncs: ... Todos: .................... Jota (Confesionario): Si yo fuese Kali hubiese hecho lo mismo(? Duncs (Confesionario): Debo decir que me gusto el desafio de Lika(? Licca: Pues... 4 fuera, quedan 2. Made, si Dis no pasa el desafio este ganaras la inmunidad. Made: Yaaay. Dis: Pero aun no lo hice, asi que no te alegres querida(? Licca: Vamos Dis, tira los dados. *Dis tira los dados y le sale un 3 y un 4* Licca: 3+4=7. 7+8=15. Casillero del desafio Aliccator. Me haras unas preguntas y tendras que adivinar el personaje que estoy pensando. Dis: Pfff. Facil. Licca: Bien, empeiza... Dis: ¿Es mujer? Licca: Por su pollo. Dis: ¿Tiene el cabello oscuro? Licca: Elemental mi querida Disney. Lance: *Hablandole a Lau* Seguro esta pensando en ella... Dis: ¿Es alta? Licca: Hmm, tu que consideras alta? Dis: A ti, por ejemplo... jeje. Licca: Ah entonces si. Dis: Eres tu, tu misma lo acabas de decir. Licca: Wat... que idiota fui D8 Dis: Jkjkjk, Dis sigue en pie nenes(? Lance: Lol, te dije. Licca (Confesionario): No puedo creer que haya caido en un truco tan viejo como ese(? Licca: Bien Dis, vuelve a tirar, estaremos cambiando el orden de a ratos, ya que solo quedan ustedes dos. Made: Oshe >:c *Dis lanza los dados again y le sala un 6 y un 5. Licca: 6 y 5, 11. 11 y 15, 26. Casillero del desafio de The X-Hosts. Tu desafio sera pensar un reto que le agrade tanto a Nofor como a Mark y a Duncs. Dis: Bien, supongo que sera algo sadico, jajaja. Licca: 5 minutillosssssssss. Dis: Duncs es mas de escribir... a Nofor le gusta que seamos sus esclavos... y a Mark le encanta viajar por todos lados... Asi que, mi reto es que los concursantes tienen que escribir una historia de seis mil palabras, sobre como Nofor es el rey de la humanidad mientras Mark es un multimillonario que viaja por todo el mundo. Duncs: Me agrada lo de las seis mil palabras. Nofor: Eso de ser el rey de la humanidad me encanta. Mark: Mencorazona viajar, +10 mamu. Licca: Pues... felicidades! Estas a 4 casillero de ganar el reto. Dis: Yaaaay. Licca: Pero Made te puede superar(? *Made lanza los dados y le sale un 4 y un 5* Licca: 4 más 5, 9. 9 más 14, 23... Casillero de Caro. Tu desafio es responder... cual es el ship favorito de la serie favorita de Caro... Steven Universe. Tienes tres opciones. ---------------- A. Amedot. B. Lapidot. C. Stevedot. ---------------- *Traen a Caro en una jaula* Made: Mierda... c: Licca: Tienes un minuto. Made: Que la suerte me acompañe... Pero me voy por la A. Amedot... Duncs: Oh, oh... Rapido alejense del demonio de Tasmania D: *Todos corren... Menos los que estan en las jaulas obvio* Caro: *Enfureciendose* Como vas a decir... AMEDOT? COMO!? D8 *Empieza a morder la jaula* Made: Ups, jeje... :D Licca: Lamentablemente es incorrecto... La respuesta era Lapidot. Dis, felicidades. HAS GANADO EL DESAFIO :D Dis: Yaaaaay. Jota: Felicidades Dis :) *Aplaude* Laureano: Soy feliz, como lombriz soy un Laureanito feliz♪ Lance: Pues con tres votos Jota se ira a casa♪ Jota: Anden eliminenme...♪ -Elimination time- *Confesionarios* Jota: Pues alv, me llego la hora :D Dis: Me encantaria poder darle mi inmunidad a Jotin :c Laureano: *Votando por Jota 5 veces* AAAAAAAAAA. Lance: Ñejejeje... Kali: Well, Jotopo se va. Made: Jota, Jota, Jota. *Fin confesionarios* Licca: *Contando los votos* Jota *Laureano sonrie* Licca: Laureano. *Jota sonrie* Licca: 2 para Jota. *Laureano sonrie* Licca: 2 para Laureano. *Jota sonrie* Licca: 3 para Jota. Laureano: JA! Licca: 3 para Laureano. Jota: JAJA! Laureano: QUE!? Made: Osheme, que? Dis: *Aplaude felizmente* Licca: No me creen? Bien, les dire los votos. Laureano: Si. Licca: Laureano, Kali y Made votaron por Jota. Lance, Dis y Jota votaron por Laureano. Laureano: LANCE D8 Jota: Lance, porque hiciste eso? Laureano: En realidad era una broma, pero bueno, creo que Sof no leyo la parte de atras de mi voto... Licca: *Leyendo atras del voto* "Ñeh, es broma, voto por Jota." Pues que lastima, ya conte el voto para Jota. Jota: Entonces haz un desempate. Licca: Bien, quieren hacer un reto o vuelven a votar? *Todos elijen volver a votar menos Dis* Jota: Dis, esta bien que hayas ganado el reto, pero esta vez no lo haras tu(? Dis: Ah ya(? *Vota por la votacion* Licca: Puesss, voten, hurry up D8 -Votacion again- Jota: Jota. Lance: Jota. Laureano: Jota. Kali: Jota. Made: Jota. Dis: Laureano. -Fin de la votacion- Licca: No se como le haces Lau, pero te sigues salvando... Laureano: Y Laureano sube otro escalon. Licca: No te sientas mal Jota, fuiste un buen topo... y mira! Frooty viene a llevarte en la bici :D Jota: Bueno, al menos no me voy triste, fue un buen juego... Espero que ganes Lance, tienes mucho potencial oculto. Lance: Thanks (?) Frooty: Jotaaaaaaaa uwu (?) Jota: Alla voy Froot, esperame! Laureano: Jijiji, cinco finalistaaaaaaaaaaaas! *Saltando de alegria* Licca: Y hasta aqui llega este episodio de hoy. ¿Como seguiran las cosas en este juego? ¿Que pasara entre semana? ¿Laureano es el principal candidato a ganar el juego? Sintonizenos la proxima semana para un episodio especial de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! ¿La secuela? *Le guiña a la camara* *Fin (?)* Bonus Track: ----------------------------------------------- Casillero 1: Lley (Ganarle una discusion a Lley) Casillero 2: Licsaw's Fools (Desactivar la silla electrica poniendo la clave correcta) Casillero 3: Shitcago (Cantar una cancion sobre los 6 finalistas) Casillero 4: Pancho (Usar la dentadura de Pancho durante 15 segundos) Casillero 5: Joanne (Responder una pregunta sobre Joanne) Casillero 6: The Idiots' Games (Eliminar a los clones de los otros concursantes) Casillero 7: Licca Wonka and the Complaint Factory (Buscar a Puppy Wonka por todo el set) Casillero 8: Showdown in the Old Wiki (Adivinar la silueta de 3 pokemons) Casillero 9: Ponchi (Actuar lo mas gay posible durante 1 minuto y tener la aprobacion de Ponchi) Casillero 10: Rice of the Merge (Descifrar un enigma) Casillero 11: Tracey (Vestirse a la moda y tener la aprobacion de Tracey) Casillero 12: Tomi (Responder una pregunta sobre Tomi) Casillero 13: Thomas (Responder una pregunta sobre Thomas) Casillero 14: Pilar (Adivinar el apellido de Pilar) Casillero 15: Aliccator (Adivinar el personaje que esta pensando Licca) Casillero 16: Bruno (Responder una pregunta sobre Bruno) Casillero 17: Avanza 5 casilleros. (Nada (?)) Casillero 18: Heat (Ganar una pelea contra Patricia) Casillero 19: Frooty (Ganar un juego de Preguntas y Respues sobre HP contra Froot) Casillero 20: Nofor (Hacer un cosplay de un personaje de videojuegos y tener la aprobacion de Nofor) Casillero 21: Popu's Misadventure in Perdedor Land (Buscar a Popu again en el set) Casillero 22: Duncs (Escribir una historia de cuatro mil palabras) Casillero 23: Caro (Adivinar el ship favorito de SU de Caro) Casillero 24: Regina Says (Vestirse a la moda y tener la aprobacion de Licca) Casillero 25: 50 Musical Shades (Cantar una cancion mientras te quitas la ropa) Casillero 26: The X-Hosts (Crear un desafio que sea del agrado de Nofor, Mark y Duncs) Casillero 27: Popu (Actuar como un animal y tener la aprobacion de Popu) Casillero 28: Wikitanic (Escapar del Wikitanic antes de que se hunda otra vez) Casillero 29: Marcos (Guerra de belleza contra Mark) (No se me ocurrio nada y le mande esto(?) Casillero 30: Nachx (Hacer reir a Nachx) -------------------------------------------------------------------- Categoría:Episodios